The Uchiha's Feint
by Panda-Chan13
Summary: Karma is a fickle thing. One moment you can be the one on the top of the sand hill and then next your scraped up and laying at the very bottom of the castle you had been making for yourself. The idea of someone being punished by the world is a confusing thing. Kohaku has seen this first hand. In her perspective karma can be a bit biased. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Twelve years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, Smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend their villages. That was until the fourth hokage and his wife gave their lives to save their village and child. The fox was sealed into the body of their infant named Naruto. Of course this story has been told, loved and even at times confusing. Now is the story of a young girl, who on that night was being protected and cared for by her beloved brother. So instead of the tales of the poor demon bound babe, we switch the story to focus of the tales of another. The one who will only plead for morals, the one named Kohaku Uchiha.

Kohaku's pov:

Slowly raising out of my warm bed, I prepared to get to the academy. As i looked at the clock next to my bed I could see that by the time i got there it would already be five minutes late anyways. With a sigh heaved and clothes within my reach I had changed from my pajamas and lazily walked out my front door. My hair was a mess of short spiked raven locks. If I could see my face, I would suspect it to be the same seemingly tired expression. Lines pulled at my eyes and cheeks and gave a look of being older and thus more exhausted, Which didn't help that I had just woken up. The faint pink scar on my cheek was long and jagged, pulling at my skin. Faintly a sound could be heard, Laughter to be exact. I thought about it and found out it to be the class clown, Naruto Uzumaki. With a more pep in my step I ran to school, if he was pulling a prank. I could simply slide into class when all of the chaos is happening and get off scot free. While running, I didn't stop until I saw the room door in sight, Breathing heavily i walked inside to see no teacher and everyone's eyes on me. It was quiet for a moment before I heard a multitude of questions and comments. " Kohaku, Did you oversleep again?" I scratched the side of my head and lowered my eyes, Awkward, and embarrassed chuckles escaping me. "Maybe…"

The girls smiled and laughed playfully. " If you want maybe I can come by your house and wake you up on my way out? I live not too far away." I turned to the girl and smiled " Don't worry about it, I have sasuke who normally is good when getting me up in the mornings." The one with vibrant pink hair named, Sakura Shyly stated " Well even some days you don't get up on time, Likely because you fall back asleep. Maybe it would help stop you from being late on the off days." I nod, but politely decline. The girls crowding around Sasuke turned back towards him and swooned, I moved slowly towards the hoard of girls and speak " Would you mind if is ask why Iruka-sensei isn't here?" I already knew the answer,but I wanted to help the poor anti social boy next to me from all the people. Turning their sights to me they blushed " Not a all! Stupid Naruto was caught painting the Hokage monument." Placing my hand under my chin I question. "Did Iruka already take attendance?" The girls shook their heads on almost the same que. "Not completely, He is going to finish the roll when he gets back, But don't worry if he tries to mark you late. We'll say you were here the whole time, Right?" The others agreed and I smiled kindly towards them. "Thank you so much, You truly are kind." About the time that I said that Iruka came stomping into the room with a tied up naruto. " I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow, You've got another chance, and you're messing up again." Naruto huffed and turned his head away from the lecturing iruka. Angrily iruka yells " Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, Everyone will review the transformation jutsu! " I sighed and whined "But i don't like that jutsu." The anti-social boy next to me huffed and stated " Stop whining, it's annoying." Glaring i remarked "I'm not annoying, Mr. I despise everyone."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Smirking I said" Remember that book I gave you, The one that helped you find good word to express your thoughts. Maybe you should actually, I don't know... Read it." Turning away I got into the line of students. As sakura used the jutsu, she turned into a replica of our teacher, as she successfully did it correctly, she smiled brightly and looked for appraise by my the emotionally stunted childhood friend, Sasuke. A simple moment of silence filled the room. " Next, Sasuke." The boy transformed into a replica of iruka too. "Uh, Good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki." The pineapple hair shaped boy, Named Shikamaru spoke grimly towards said boy "This is a total waste of time,Naruto. " Ino, the bright haired girl scowled. "We always pay for your screw-ups." Naruto angrily walked forwards "Like I care." The for yelled " Transform and held hands in the hand signs for the just. Except he didn't follow the group and use a live replica of our teacher. No the boy had changed into a girl, Covered in nothing but clouds to save her, Some, and I mean some modesty. Shielding my eyes away I turned to the others next to me to see a quarter do the same. The others were gawking, and some staring unphased. Honestly it didn't phase me, but since I gave the appearance of a kind hearted and compassionate young boy( Even if i am a girl) , i wanted to keep that facade. Iruka flew back dramatically, but got back up all the same and continued the practice.

The rest of the class was a blur of practice and lectures, slowly I fell asleep. I felt a person shake my arm, harshly. I opened my eyes and sleepily try to bat their hand away. Sasuke glared back at me "I could just leave you." I yawned and stretched. " Do you want to cook tonight or pick up food on the way back your house." Sasuke rolled his eyes "You do have your own apartment, why not just eat there." A smirk grew on my face " But then you would be lonely, and why type of friend would I be?" The boy's face grew in disgust "We are not friends, I simply tolerate your presence." Smiling i reply " Understandable."

The walk back to his apartment was silent and slightly uncomfortable. Sasuke stopped in front of the ramen shop and sat at the very far left end. I follow and sat next to the grumpy child. After a long and exhausting time trying to get a good conversation with him I decided to speak jovially with the Ramen shop owner,Teuchi. He was a kind and generous man, after the tragedy five years he has given us nothing, but smiles and coupons for more ramen. Of course those coupons might have been used mostly on me… Sasuke got up and gave a half caring goodbye. " Don't be late tomorrow." I smirk " Aww, you do care." I could hear him cursing under his breath as he stomped off. I ordered another bowl of Shoyu, As I waited for the food. Two familiar voices approached, Iruka and Naruto walked into the small shop. Teuchi greeted them with a smile and they sat down on the other end of the shop. Naruto looked away from Iruka and to me. Glaring at me he turns away from. Never had I done anything directly to the boy, I have always heard bad things being said about him. I didn't care about gossip, Truly it bores me to listen to all the hurtful things they can say. People can be cruel. I decided to give a small kind smile to teuchi and eat my third bowl of ramen in silence. After that I placed down money for both mine and Sasuke's earlier walk home was quiet and frankly lonely.


	2. Chapter 2: The test

" When your name is called,Proceed to the next final test is on the clone jutsu." I smile brightly to Sasuke and say " I'm good at that one." Sasuke glared at me and said "Good for you." Falsely i teared up my eyes and stared at the two girls next to me, " I don't know what I have done to deserve this kind of treatment from my beloved best friend sasuke. He treats me so cruelly!" The girls coo at me and say " He's most likely just nervous from the test. Maybe you should wish him luck?" I nod and turn to the boy. I looked at him and say " I wish you luck! I hope that when you pass that you and I can be on the same team." I could his face shrivel up in horror, I smirk and he says " I would rather get the two most annoying people on the earth be on my team." I thought gleefully 'Careful what you wish for, friend.' I heard my name being called "Sasuke, Wish me luck, please?" he glares and says If you fail it's your own fault, moron." I pout and say " I have a higher score in academics, how am I the moron?" Leaving the room I was met face to face with iruka and another teacher named , Mizuki. " Kohaku, Create 3 clones." I followed his orders and heard a simple "Good job." I was handed a standard konoha headband and nearly skipped out of the room. Walking past Sasuke on the way out, I stuck my tongue out and pulled down on my right bottom eye lid. He ignored me and I walked back into the classroom to wait on him. The group of girls that I guess was around him looked towards me and congratulated me. " I knew you could do it." " Your just so smart and strong!" " Both you and sasuke are simply the best in the room!" Honestly I was the happiest I have been in a long time. I knew my brother would be proud. I wish he could be here to tell me that himself. Sasuke walked back into the room and I followed behind him.

The two of us made it outside, parents were smiling and praising their children on their accomplishment. My heart ached painfully at the sight of no parents looking for me, no brother to hug me when I did something good. A smile still plastered on my face I looked to sasuke " Good job, I knew you could pass." He hummed and started to walk off again. Sasuke paused and glanced back at me for a moment, waiting for me to follow. The sadness I felt melted slightly as I approached my dear friend. Moving forward I stood side by side with the person that was my dear friend.

Four days later I had been woken up super early to someone opening my front door. The apartment was silent, nothing was out of place. Keeping my eyes close I hear a knock on my bedroom door. " Kohaku, Pictures today." I dragged myself out of the comfort of my bed, and opened the door to my bedroom. " Sasuke, but isn't even light outside." The boy blankly stared " This is the time i scheduled it, you wouldn't have to wake up so early if you had been responsible enough to remember." I closed the door and said "I'll be dressed in a lil bit." Today I dressed in my dark blue high collared coat, The uchiha symbol was displayed proudly on the back. A black halter top underneath, The bottoms were a simple pair of black shorts that reached a few inches above my knees. The shoes were the standard konoha sandals. My hair hadn't even been brushed before Sasuke had begun to get impatient. " We have to be there in 8 minutes." I yawn loudly and grab a comb, but not before brushing my teeth. Sasuke looked ready to leave me. He grabbed my elbow and ran out the house. By the time we got there i was already sasuke's turn to take pictures. The sun was raised over the monument, and beaming in my face. I turned away and started to brush my hair, Fifthteen more minutes pass before I am call to take my ninja registry photos. I lazily walk up the stairs and outside where i am told to sit and the picture is taken. From there I have to take my photo and my information to the Hokage.

The whole ordeal was boring and took too long. The only thing that makes this tolerable it the fact that I am going to be placed on a team soon, I can only hope it is going to be decent. Sasuke was gone before I could even thank him for all the trouble he went through. I figured I could say it later. My walk home was filled with me dragging my feet and going through every store that was open and within reason. The first was a bookstore, where I bought a cookbook and a gardening 101. You might be asking why to the both of these book choices and the answer is I can't cook the save my life. The only thing i can do right is boil water, anything after that is chaos. The gardening book is because I want to start a small garden and grow tomatoes, so that the grumpy duck butt migee can be thankful about at least one thing i do. Also because I don't utterly hate the taste of the bright red fruit. The many stores were average and some cute to see, such as a small restaurant. I thought to bring sasuke too it, but decided i would keep the place to myself. Sasuke wouldn't be able to appreciate the calm and sweet place. I loved the serenity of the day as I just soaked up the sun and didn't have to worry about much, I know that it won't last long so I enjoyed it even more.


	3. Chapter 3: Teams

"Kohaku what team do you think you'll be in?" I thought about it for a moment "I think it'll be an interesting one to say the least. I don't think it would be a good idea for Sasuke and me to be paired though." The girl tilted her head and ask "Why not? Aren't the two of you childhood friends?" I quickly explained " No that's not the problem at all. Sasuke is number one in the class, Right? So because of this they would need someone to balance the whole team out, plus it would be kind of unfair to put two friends together on a group." The others in the group somewhat understood before another asked "Well you're the third top rookie in the class. So doesn't that mean you need someone to balance the team out too." I smiled " Not to that extent, but yes." The door to the class opened to reveal a beaming blonde haired boy and on his forehead he was adorning a ninja headband. Taken aback for a second I spoke again " Congratulations, Naruto." The boy scowled and turned his head. "Don't be rude to Kohaku he was just trying to be nice, Even if you don't deserve it!" I waved my hands in a sign of 'don't worry about it.' The group continued to glare holes in his direction and I felt sweat form out of embarrassment. The girls soon enough turn their attention to other places and I felt a nudge on my shoulder " Yes. What is it?" It was sasuke , the boy had a blank expression. " Shouldn't you explain that you're not a he, like they think you are. Later on it will get annoying with all the different people getting confused." The thought has crossed my mind a few times,but I didn't see the need. I honestly didn't have a good reason for looking boyish other than I liked the look and it is easier to train and fight with short hair. Plus my features looked more masculine than feminine so there is that too. "Maybe, But I like my look so if they find out, cool. If not then what is the harm. It'll simply be a good joke later on anyways." He rolled his eyes and spoke under his breath.

Ino and sakura ran through the doorway arguing. I looked away and decided not to get involved with the next conflict coming up. Instead I got up from my seat and said " Hey Sasuke you mind if i sit elsewhere today?" The boy's eyes widened in slight horror before narrowing back into their normal, angry position. " Any reason why?" The smile I had once plastered on my face turned into a smirk "I think some separation will help you grow and be more social. Grow to become more than an anti-social worm, and instead become a slightly less antisocial chrysalis." The glare he had on his face was harsh and full of hate. "Hnn." Walking away I stated "See this is why you need other interaction with people, You are emotionally stunted my friend. But worry not, because you still have hope to becoming a socialising master, Like me." I looked at the seat options and decided to sit beside the quiet and kind hyuuga. " Is this seat taken?" She shook her head " Would you mind if I sit here then. I promise all the others girl's shouldn't bother you much, Their going to more than likely be fighting for my usual seat." The girl spoke softly " I. I don't mind." I smiled and watched the scene unfold before my eyes with an imp-like grin.

Third pov: The hokage's office:

"Most promising new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?" A man asked. The small group of jonin surrounding the desk looked at the crystal ball on the table. " Yes, he's the one." The hokage answered. Next they looked over the see the young boyish looking girl,Kohaku Uchiha, Smiling impishly at the boy. The girls were still fighting and making a funny scene. " Those two are the only ones left from the Uchiha clan." The Hokage simply looked up " that's right." the man next to the leader hummed, his mask slightly muffling it. " Naruto Uzumaki,hm?"

Kohaku's Pov:

Naruto jumped up onto the desk in front of Sasuke and started to stare at him intently. I stood up slightly and leaned forwards with amusement. The horde of angry girls now were turning their anger toward the poor dumb fool. "Hey, Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Naruto looked back at the group before turning back towards the one in front of himself. Their faces inched closer as they started what looked like a staring match. The fire practically flying from their the boy if front of the two pulled his arm back only to assist in only the funniest scene in my life… The two boys were as of now kissing each other. A laugh bubbled in me and I couldn't breath. Tears streamed down my face before I nearly slammed my head into the desk. The two gagged and naruto turned, suddenly scared for his life and I couldn't blame him.

Third pov: Hokage's office:

"As usual, Naruto is right in the middle of some kind of trouble."

"Kohaku's pov:

Coincidently as soon as Naruto was beat to a pulp Iruka walked into the room. "As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only genin, First level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jonin, An elite ninja." Everybody's face contorted into shock "Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who." Ino inquired. Sakura looked back slightly "I don't know." I thought back to my earlier conversation with the girls and instilled in my mind that whatever team i get pair with will be permanent. "We want each squad to have a balanced of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." I eagerly waited to hear my group. The first few were overall not bad groups then suddenly I hear " Team 5: Kaoru Miyamoto, Hiro Kurosaki, Sakura Haruno." I recoiled my face in horror ' That poor team was set to fail…' " Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Kohaku Uchiha." I sighed for a moment and then I heard the last name "Sasuke Uchiha." My jaw dropped and I hit my head down for the second time today. 'I want a different team. Those two fight like cats and dogs. I want a normal team with not anti-social boy and the energetic orange jumpsuit. From my seat I see a saddened Naruto and a not so thrilled Sasuke. I didn't care to hear the rest of the team's, my dreams of normality were crushed. ' Don't get me wrong I don't dislike any of them, I have no hate nor real interest in Naruto before now. He's a prankster and honestly I can't say anything particularly bad about him, Now Sasuke is another side of the spectrum. He doesn't like to follow rules and he doesn't like anyone him back. The only reason he tolerates me is because I am an Uchiha, and I know it. We grew up together, but most of the people in this class did too. We bonded over that tragedy and made each others strong. Put that type of mentality with such a bright and loud personality and you get a match made for hell. Honestly who ever thought of adding these two together was praying for failure.

" Iruka sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be in a squad with a slug like Sasuke?" Pointed at the boy he questioned. Iruka looked up from his papers "Sasuke had the best scores of all graduating students. Naruto, You had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student." I could almost hear Sasuke's insult from over here. " Hey what did you say!?" Sasuke insulted " Hard of hearing?" " Knock it off Naruto ,Sit down!" Sakura commanded. " After lunch, You'll meet your new jonin teachers until then, Class dismissed." Iruka turned back towards his desk. I lazily slumped onto my desk and refused to move. " Stop being dramatic." I glanced to see Sasuke. I huffed "Hn." the next thing I know I am being pushed from my chair. " That's for earlier." I rolled my eyes and stood up , brushing myself off. Lunch was quiet for me, I left school grounds and bought a bento. I decided to not rush back just yet and instead eat at one of the tables inside the store.

Third pov: At the three homes of team seven.

Kakashi and the Hokage entered the room of Sasuke Uchiha, and was met with the sight of a clean and impersonal sight. Not the room of a twelve year old. Looking around they saw a few pictures, The first was of Kohaku and Sasuke both when they were fairly young. The two were holding one arm each of a large stuffed bear. They were smiling and holding up their thumb. The second was more recent and was of Sasuke and Kohaku both significantly less happy and more mature. The two were in kimonos, the surroundings looked like the festival from two years ago. The kitchen was used and had all kind of cooking instruments strewn around the room.

The next apartment was that's of Naruto. The placed looked as if it had been hit by a tornado of trash and other weird things. Clothes were thrown across the place and cups of ramen had started to build in the trash can and overfill. The Fridge was opened to reveal an expired crt of milk that the boy had decided to drink that morning.

The last house they went to was Kohaku Uchiha. A stark difference from The first room, The house was scattered in books and papers. The papers had small doodles of stick figures and weird shaped animals, The books were somewhat surprising though. Some titles included "How to cook: Beginners." " Gardening 101" " Psychology and sociology." The change in mood from looking at the books were weird and the next room was the kitchen. The whole room was stashed with more cooking books, but the oven looked worse for wear. The eyes on the stove had burned on food matter. The bedroom of the girl had a small bed, a dresser and mirror. In the closet was the Kimono that was seen in the earlier picture. What seemed to be her pajamas was thrown around the room. The room looked more personal and like a home. The hall was filled with pictures the one closest to her room was one of her at a very young age and a boy looking almost like her double. The boy's dark eyes were gleaming in joy and he was holding the large stuffed bear from the other picture. The boy's tousled hair was a raven black and typical for an Uchiha. The photo would have looked like a normal thing to see in anyone's house except if you knew the history. The boy in the picture was Shisui Uchiha, Her older brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the teacher

Once I had gotten back to the school grounds i was already declared ten minutes late. I walked into the classroom and sat down next to the doorway. The time spend in the room was dragged on and boring. Naruto being the impatient ball of energy was walking to the door constantly to see if our new teacher was here yet. "He's late."The boy narrowed his eyes and " How come our teacher is the only one that's late. I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The other group's already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something." I tried to reason with the boy. "He should be here soon,Okay? Just sit down. You're making me anxious will all the movement." Naruto picked up an eraser and wedged it between a door. "Our teachers a jonin, an elite ninja do you really think he'll fall for that?" I interjected "Let's make a deal Sasuke, If he gets hit by it you own my a trip to get mochi ice cream later on." His eyes narrowed and we made a bet. A pair of hands appeared on the door and we all held in our breath. Naruto was already chuckling and finally the door opened. Forcing the eraser to fall from it's perch.

The eraser bounced off his head and caused chalk to fly around him. I laughed loudly and turned to the mastermind of the prank. "That work out quite nicely if i do say so myself." Naruto agreed and I turned to sasuke. "You owe me ice cream." The jonin was just left standing there. "It could have been worst. If naruto really wanted to he could have doused you in water like he did to Kiba four months ago." The man's eyes remained blank. he straightened up. " Hm. How can I put this? My first impression of this group: You're a bunch of idiots." I look to the man and reply " And… Sasuke call me a moron on a daily basis. Your point is?" The man ignored me and stated " We will me up on the roof." Walking out of the room we followed him to the roof and sat down of the steps. "Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" The man looked expectantly at us before Naruto spoke " Why don't you introduce yourself first, so we can see how it's supposed to work." Without skipping a beat the man stared " Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate- I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future- Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies- I have lots of hobbies." The man then turned the conversations." Okay, Your on the right- You first." Naruto answered " Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But i hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing 'em. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like i'm somebody- somebody important.

 **Kakashi's mind**

 **Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way.**

" All right. Next." I spoke this time around " I'm Kohaku Uchiha. I like Ice cream mochi, My dear friend here, and reading. I dislike cheats, and people who don't have good morals. My hobby is to find nice shops that people don't normally find. My dream for the future is to understand more."

 **Most enthusiastic uchiha I have ever seen and understand more about what?**

"Last one." It was finally sasuke's turn and i sword it was the most gloom thing i had ever heard. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, And I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clam and destroy a certain someone." I raised my hand to my face and sighed.

 **Just as I thought**

" Good. You're each unique, And have your own Ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi drawled out his speech. "Uh, what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto inquired " It's a task the four of us will do together." Naruto nearly jumped from his seat in anticipation. " What? What ?What? What?" Kakashi's eye slightly narrowed in what appeared to be annoyance. " A survival exercise." I thought back to when I was younger. My older brother and I would do play survival games. Thinking back on it now, I could more than likely help the two before the actual exercise begins. "Huh a Survival exercise? I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice." I spoke up this time "We already did this stuff at the academy. There's a reason why we're here as of now." The teacher's indifferent voice drifted around the air." This is not like you previous training." Naruto raised his hand slightly " So, Uh- So, Uh, What kind of training is it then?" A laugh escaped the white hair man as he explained " Of the 27 Graduates who just came here, Only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, Pass-Fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%." I felt my jaw drop and I looked to my other teammates. "That's crazy!-" The blonde screamed " -We worked hard to get here. Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyways?"

"Oh, that. That was just to select Candidates. Who might become genin- Or not." The boy yelled out again" What?" The jonin unphased by the boy replied "That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5:00 a.m.,and bring your ninja gear." A pause ensued " That's it. You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast,or else you'll puke." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to leave. "Hey guys I have an Idea if you are willing to listen to it." My new teammates looked at me in suspicion. "What is your idea?" I smirked "well first we will need to disregard his earlier sentiments.".


	5. Chapter 5: Survival exercise

That night I couldn't get a wink of good rest. The whole night I had thought about what would happen if we failed. By the time 4: 29 a.m. came around I was awake and had only five hours of sleep instead of my normal nine. I hurried and did all of my morning routine in a matter of ten minutes and ran out of the door. The only people up were other genins and ninjas, For some reason ninja proved to wake up super early and sleep less. The run there was quiet and filled with nothing other than my worries and ideas. My plan has already been set into motion. The field was clear by the time I got there. I checked my surroundings and when it came up to being cleared I dashed into the wooded area. Looking around I then checked the trap we set yesterday. It took hours to convince them join the cause. Honestly i didn't think it was possible to get the two boys to come to an agreement. I had to remind Sasuke of the games Shisui and us all played when we were younger. The ones that this almost definitely mirrored. Naruto on the other hand was a different case.

The boy had never worked with anyone before the group. I had to explain to him that he, being kakashi, was a high ranking ninja and that if he didn't want to get sent back then we had to get the understanding of the land, set traps, and make our own rules. The rules being such as " When you see Kakashi: Don't charge at him without a group." Second one being " Don't get separated from the team." This will definitely happen knowing he is a ninja. And lastly " Listen to the group and be able to change the plans at a moments notice." These were simple ninja codes being put into use. When I was much younger Shisui would always teach me cool things, like how to throw a kunai. And how to lead a group under the standard ninja codes. All of these things were disguised under the pretense of games. The Survival training was hidden under the game title of one ninja, two ninja. Sasuke would always lose first and make the team forfeit this would always cause us to not get our treats. By the time the others had arrived I had already checked a large majority of the traps. Naruto was rubbing his eyes and Sasuke was simply staring off blankly. I walked towards the two and reminded them on the plan. "Naruto, You are the most vibrant in the group, I need you to rush towards Kakashi when he first allows us to start, Sasuke and I will stay back until he feels as if we won't do anything to help. Once that happens I will start a fight with him. That will give the two of you time to position whatever trap is in the area. Hopefully this will work." Naruto yawned " What if he doesn't take the bait." I placed a hand under my chin " I guess we will have to just wing it, But whatever happens we need to be an actual team and help each other." Sasuke looked reluctant, but he didn't argue. In fact neither of them did. I guess they really did listen to me yesterday.

After waiting on our sensei for hours i learned something " I could have stayed in bed for a little while longer." Naruto agreed " I don't get why we have to be here so early and he gets to take his sweet time. "Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?" I jumped up from my sitting position and glared at the man with white hair. "You're late! Why didn't you just set the time back?" The man waved his hand nonchalantly "Well, a black cat cross my path, so I had to take the long way." Naruto started to growl angrily "Well..Let's get started." Kakashi placed down an alarm clock " Here we go. It's set for noon." The soft chime of bells echoed " Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." The man clinked the bells together "If you can't get 'em by noon, You go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." Sasuke asked " There's three of us and only two bells." Kakashi's eyes squinted together " Heh,well,that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy." The man swung the bells around in his hands "Then again, all three of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." Naruto grumbled under his breath "And...Start." Kakashi allowed us to jump back. Naruto stood tall in front of the instructor, and part one of the plan was set into motion. " You and me! Right now! Fair and square, Let's go!" Kakashi seemed confused "You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit weird." I turned to Sasuke and raised my hand in the air and made my wrist flick downwards, Holding three fingers out. The sign was that of the Konoha signs and signals meaning to hold the position until necessary. Sasuke jumped down to the lower part of the tree and I stayed within reach of Naruto. "Oh, yeah? The only thing weird is your haircut." Naruto ran towards the instructor before taking a step back. I kicked my foot behind me ready to step in." Looking closely I could see Kakashi reach into his weapons. "Shinobi battle techniques,part - The physical art." I saw a look of confusion cross Naruto instructor brought out an orange object that appeared to be… A book? Huh.

I nearly fell over in surprise. I shook my head and watched over the fight. Kakashi then put his hand into a sign and was crouched behind the poor fool. " Naruto move to higher ground, That's a fire sign!" I yelled from my spot and swiftly move to another so that I could see, but so that I could have a new place. "Too late. Leaf village, secret finger jutsu! A thousand years of death." The jonin,And elite ninja, had just poked poor Naruto in the rear, What is my life becoming. Naruto flew slightly and landed in water, I figured that I should just help Naruto and jumped towards the two. I kunai at the ready and mind ready to fight. I Jumped in between the water and the jonin and then lowered into my fighting stance, I know I can't do anything on my own. I can only hope to stall long enough for the two boys to play the trap. Kakashi didn't even seem to care that I was standing there and ready to fight. I flung my kunai in sleeve towards the man, of course he dodged. I pulled on the wire attached to the third one and flung it back. This one seemed to do something as he jumped up. Once he landed back on the ground I rushed towards him and kicked at his side. The man grabbed my leg and I saw Sasuke in the trees. With a simple and well placed punch, I hade right where I wanted him. Naruto emerged from the water and sasuke left the comfort of the trees. The two moved to stand on the borders of the treelines and pulled a large rope. All of which contained heavily stacked smoke bombs, Courtesy of Naruto. Kakashi let go of me and moved to jump back only to become ensnared in a large net hidden behind all the smoke. I quickly rushed forwards and grabbed the bells and ran. The exercise wasn't over until the alarm rung. Naruto and sasuke made a clone and I gave them the bells while I was the decoy. He saw that I had the bells, not the boys.

The smoke has started to fade slightly and I ran back to my starting point. I was planning to just wait out the storm as to say. I knew the boys were simply going to wait in the safest place possible, I went to make myself the most visible. The whole exercise was interesting to say the least, that was until they got cocky. Sasuke apparently still wanted to fight the Teacher and Naruto felt as he won a million bucks and started to flaunt our win. That's how we got into our current situation. I sat next to the two and glared at them "We were almost there and yet you blew it." Naruto scoffed and Sasuke huffed at me I continued to grumble about the situation. "We had the bell and instead of following the rules you got cocky, I can't believe you." Naruto was tied to the stake and the reason is because he got hungry and decided to eat one of the bento early. "Uh, Oh. Stomach's growling, huh? That's too bad. Oh by the way, about this exercise? Well, i've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy." naruto face gained a gleeful look and I gained a suspicious one. Naruto started to cheer and sasuke gained a smirk. That was until Kakashi spoke " Yes. All three of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently!" Suddenly all the smiles and happiness was gone. "Drop us from the program that mean we can never become ninja. You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out." I snarled and glared at the man in front of us. "Why would you do that!?" Naruto started to kicked and squirm from his place tied on the log.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids, like brats." I saw sasuke raise to one leg and grabbed ahold of his it to prevent him from acting out of emotions, The boy glared at me and I glared back " Cool down, Rushing in angrily will get you nowhere." The boy still glowering at me still stood in defiance. "You think it's all about you." Kakashi sped to the boy and held his arms behind his back as a way to intimidate him. "You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh?" Naruto and myself looked at the man with fear and shock. " Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Naruto questioned the man "What is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed with dangerous intent. " I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close." I thought back to the test, but I couldn't find anything wrong about the first half, We got the bells. Isn't that enough? Maybe that wasn't the only thing we had to do. " Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail." This time I spoke up " We had gotten the bells in the beginning, Why are we still being dropped from the system?" The man turned to me "Tsk. Use your head. Three people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?" A scream erupted from the yelled haired boy " Aah! How are we supposed to know why you picked three people? We didn't make the rules." The man looked at all of us for a second before explaining "It's so basic. Teamwork!" I growled out " We did work on a team, all three of us worked together and got the bells. That's not the issue, so what is?"

"You're right. That wasn't the problem. The end time for the bell test was the alarm or noon. I wasn't going to come after and fight to take the bells back, but it seems this team is simply to cocky or too dumb to realize the missions aren't over until stated otherwise. So the teamwork that this group displayed was cancelled out." The man slightly shifted his hold on sasuke" Well, anyways, it's over. All of these problems could have been avoided if only you had not been so arrogant. You, Kohaku, You left the group to create a distraction and instead of guiding the others left the two to fend for themselves. Naruto, once the bells were captured you got so full of yourself and went against me when fighting isn't necessary. And you , sasuke thought that because you and the others had gotten the bells that teamwork wasn't necessary to follow anymore. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course, you need individuals skills. But teamwork is the most essential element. It isn't just about helping each other it's about working coherently, it's also about meeting the end result. Every Shinobi understands this When shinobi put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death. For example, Kohaku, kill naruto now or sasuke dies." Fear and shock grew in my heart as he drew a kunai from his pouch and plunged it by Sasuke's neck. Thankfully he retreated the weapon " That's what happens on a mission. A sigh of relief was released by all of us. "The enemy takes a hostage, and you've got an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead. On every mission, your life is on the line. Kakashi let go of Sasuke and put his kunai back into this weapons pouch. Turning away he walked to a stone. "Did you look at this stone, The names engraved on it?

"They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village." Naruto perked up "That's it, that's it, that's it. Now, I know! I've decided i'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog. I'm going to be a hero! A hero!" Sasuke slowly moved back to his place on the other side of the log. " They are a special kind of hero." The man turned slightly to see the overly happy face of naruto. " Huh? What kind of hero are they? Come one, tell us." Silence ensued "Well? Well?"

"They're all KIA." The blonde idiot smiled brightly " Oh. That sounds real cool." Sasuke spoke quietly " It means " Killed in action." They're all dead, idiot." Suddenly the color drained from Naruto's face. "This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here…" Turning around kakashi looked back at us. "All right, i'm going to give you one more chance. But i'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build strength. But naruto doesn't get any." Naruto grunts in indignation " It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rule, you follow them. Got it?" The man poofed away and we were left with two bentos and a lunch period. I looked around us and open my box of food. I took a few bites ,starving because I listened to the rules and didn't eat breakfast. I looked to Naruto, Whose stomach was growling profusely, and felt guilt weigh into my mind and heart. "This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days, for weeks. Believe it ! This is no big deal." He sounded somewhat believable until you heard his stomach protest against that notion. " No problem" He wearilly remarked. Then sasuke did the most shocking thing ever. Sasuke had offered the boy his lunch. I smiled and sasuke glared at me " If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." I stood up and offered mine too. Naruto shook his head in opposition " Okay, thanks. But i can't take it.. Because I can't move my hands." I nod and pick up the chopstick. I picked up some rice and gave it to him. "Hurry up. He could come back any minute." Sasuke remarked to the boy as his face contorted into a wide and happy grin.

The only problem is that the second that I did. A loud explosion erupted. Dirt and sand was exploding from the impact as Kakashi manifested before us. "You!" Naruto screamed and I felt my heart stop. " You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." The man's hands posed into different signs and a dark cloud loomed over the heads of us. "Any last words?" Naruto teeth chattered as he tried to speak. " But you said-" The man turned serious "Yes?" A burst of volume escaped the boy. " You said that there were three of us. That's what you said! And that's why Kohaku and -" Sasuke and my self spoke out too to defend his claim "We're all on this squad. And were all in it together." "Yeah, What they said. We gave a part of our lunch to him because we are a team." Naruto looked stunned at our explanation " Uh, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's right!" Kakashi gradually got closer ""The three of you are on a team, all are one," that's your excuse?" Suddenly the mood changed " Hm. You pass."

"Huh?" Kakashi retorted "You pass." Naruto had started to voice his questions "What do you mean? How did we pass?" The clouds above us moved and revealed a clear and sunny sky " You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exact what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. "A ninja must see through deception." In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true." The man paused for a second before continuing. " But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Naruto's eyes started to tear up " He's a- you know. He's kind of cool." The man looked at all of us once again "The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow!" The man then dramatically turned and swiveled his body to turn more exaggerated towards us and held out his thumb. I was smiling from ear to ear in pride and happiness, I wasn't looking at them but I could just tell. " I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja" Naruto cried. "Let's go home." Kakashi turned away and sasuke followed. I almost did until i was met with a reminder of the boy tied to the log. " I knew they'd do this. It happens every time. Believe it! You guys forgot to untie me!" I chuckled and practically skipped my way over to him. " Need help?" the next few minutes were comprised of me teasing him and more than likely making him despise me even more than usual, but that's okay.


End file.
